Dreamers
by Liloe
Summary: Legolas finds the woman of his dreams, but he is forced to marry an foreign princess.


Disclaimer: None of these wonderfull charakters are mine, except Goriel and her Dragonriders.  
  
I live in Germany and my english is not perfekt anymore, so please have mercy with me, if my sentences make no sense at all.  


* * *

He was drenched in sweat as he awoke from his dream.  
  
It was the same dream, he dreamt every night for nearly a year now.  
  
His breath was heavy as he stood up. He needet some air.  
  
With the light footfall, wich is so characteristic for his kind, he followed the silvery-blue lightrays of the fullmoon, which shone through the wide windows till he reached the tall, dipterous glassdoor, that lead to his balcony.(AN: I'm very sorry for this phrase, but I don't know how to say this.)  
  
The cool air soothed the heat on his cheaks.  
  
He restet against the balustrade and let his gaze first wander to the bright stars and than down his body. Even in his wide ducks he could clearly see his own erection in the twilight of the night. He sighted.  
  
When he looked up to the stars, her beautiful face came to his vision. Her full lips an clear green eyes.  
  
He wasn't a virgin anymore, many were addictet to him, humans and elves, men an women and with some he shared his bed. But none of them had touched him like she did.  
  
She was none of his kind. You could have perceived her as an elve, because of her pointed ears, but he knew better. He had touched her, felt her, tasted her, and she was oh, so god, so warm ... yes, this was the point, her skin was so much warmer than the skin of an elve could ever be. Liquid fire seemed to run through her veins and every touch seemed to set him on fire with her dark, unique and dangerous flames.  
  
After awakening he could hardly remember details from his dreams, but today it was all so real and clear.  
  
She had lead him to a mountain lake, where they settled themselves on the ground. They only sat there, no word spoken until she broke the silence.  
  
"You never told me your name, my fair elve.", to him, her voice was like water, droping on fine cristal.  
  
"Legolas, Legolas Greenleaf", he answered without hesitation, "And whats your Name?"  
  
"Legolas? Hmmm...", she looked at him thoughtfully, "The prince of Mirkwood?"  
  
He just noded, to overwhelmed from her intense Gaze.  
  
"Are you spoken for someone?", she lead her gaze back to the stars, which where reflected by the plain surface of the lake.  
  
This question was like a stich in his heart. Yes, he was spoken to someone he didn't love, didn't even know.  
  
"Yes.", he answered slowly and his otherwise fine voice was dull.  
  
"Then I have to go. But I will give you two last presents.", her voice was trembling.  
  
"No, don't go, please.", he turned to her and pulled her in a tight embrace. "Please, stay with me.", one single tear ran over his cheak, as he held her tight.  
  
"You know, I would give everything to stay wih you, but I can't. Believe me.", she whispered.  
  
For some moments they sat there in silence, wrapped in each others arms. Then she whispered again: "I give you my heart and I will never demand it back. I love you, Legolas Greenleaf, let me make love to you one last time."  
  
As he noded she pulled him on his feet an lead him to a small cave.  
  
He lay there on his back on the mossy ground, her sweaty and naked body cuddled against his own.  
  
Her long, white fingers played with his blonde strands, which partially mingled with her red ones.  
  
"Please, tell me your Name, nîn Lýrrien(AN: "Queen of my dreams" seems to be the best translation)", his voice was deep and his otherwise lightblue eyes appeared deep and fathomless.  
  
"Nya", she answered, "Nya Firemaid(the translation of the german version[Feuerkind] would be something like Firechild in english, but I think it sounds odd, so I chose this name), in the human tongue."  
  
"Nya Naurhên", he whispered, "This would be your Name in the elvish tongue."  
  
"It's beautiful.", she replied.  
  
"As you are.", he said and stroked her back until he woke up.  
  
Today would be the arrival of his bride to-be.  
  
His father had assured him, that she would be very beautiful, but to him there was nothing of real beauty, except of HER vision. Her face, her manerism, her gracefull movements ... all about her was perfect.  
  
He turned to look at the stars.  
  
"Elbereth, help me. What am I supposed to do? If I follow my fathers will, I betray my heart and if I follow my heart's wish, I chase a phantasm and annoy my father, what is maybe worse.", yes, his father would be very angry, if he refused to mary this foreign princess. But Legolas knew, that this alliance with the Dragonheirs, how they call themselves, was to important for his father. He would marry one of his other sons to this princess, but this was no option for Legolas.   
The arrival of his old friend Ellessar and his wife Arwen was a big comfort for the prince. He hoped the gondorian King would know some advice.  
  
He sighted an went to his bathroom, which abordered his room.  
  
He took a silver jar from the washstand and pored the clear water in the also silver washbowl.  
  
He took a short look in the mirror and then submerged his stil hot face in the cold liquid.  
  
He threw his head back and his blond, long hair drew a silvery bow of water, which shimmered in the moonlight.  
  
Waterdrops rand down his chin and it seemed to him, als if he felt her lips kissing away the drops.  
  
He got back to bed with a deep sight. There was so much to do for the wedding and he wanted to be rested.  


* * *

This was the first chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. If you did so, please write me some review.  
  
I search for an beta-reader, who can help me with my english translations. If someone ist interested, feel free to send me mail.  
  
  



End file.
